new beginings
by duckmadgirl
Summary: after a weekend in Weston Charles starts thinking about the future, with big moves and a trip to the emerald isles there are a lot of changes in store for molly. how will her life change and how will her family cope with the changes made all rights remain with the wonderful tony grounds PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. chapter 1 summmer holiadays part 1

It was a killer hot day and molly was stuck in Bristol waiting for her connecting train to Bath. There were massive delays on the line she needed due to technical difficulties on the line according to the guard. Molly heard her phone buzz and looked at the caller ID it was Charles.

"Dawsey where are you?" he spoke before molly had even a chance to say hello

"stuck in Bristol, my trains delayed and I mean major delayed"

"good then, come on get a ticket for Weston super mare, I am taking Sam there for a few days as the weather is so nice."

"aint that a bit far"

"Geography still not your strong point Dawes its about a hour in the car on the M5"

"still that's a little bit far, ... sorry one sec Charles can I call you back"

"one adult to Weston super mare please one way" molly said to the train attendant

She paid for her ticket and rang Charles back who answered on his hands free.

"so come on then boss man what's so fantastic about Weston super mare then"

"well I am there for a start"

"that's what smurf said about Newport and that was a shit hole" she paused remembering that actually it wasn't that bad and how she would give anything to see smurf again " go on what else " she sniffed

"the pier and there's donkeys molly are you telling me that you have never been to the seaside"

"nah dad clamed that we could never afford it besides he couldn't drive us and 'e weren't inviting nan"

"oh right well best go shouldn't really be on my phone on the motorway even if it is on hands free. We should be in Weston in 45 minuets.

"ok see you soon " molly finished as the phone went dead.

Molly arrived in Weston to see Charles stood on the platform with Sam who was wearing sunglasses and giving molly a toothy grin.

"molly" he shouted and ran towards her

" 'ello scamp " molly smiled down at him.

Charles walked towards them and greeted molly with a kiss.

"hello dawsey how are you?"

"hot sweaty bothered mingin' the trains were a nightmare"

"come on then lets go get something to eat and then we can check in to the B&B" and with that he put molly's bag inn the boot of his car, and drove up to the sea front and parked the car.

They found a small fish and chip shop and decided to munch their chips on the beach. They sat on the beach as the tide was out and thankfully there weren't many sea gulls dive bombing around trying to steel food from them.

"slow down Sam" Charles called over to Sam who was wolfing down his chicken nuggets and chips and had managed to smear tomato sauce all up the side of his face and molly laughed. They finished their chips and walked along the sands

" 'ear Sam wanna ride on the donkeys" molly called after Sam who was a few paces ahead of molly and Charles.

"YAY donkeys". Sam shouted as he ran towards the donkeys and climbed on one of them. Molly paid for two donkey rides , one for Sam and one for herself, she saw one of the donkeys was called Roseabya so she had to ride that it was a funny joke between her and Charles.

They spent the rest of the evening on the pier playing in the arcade. As the sun began to set molly and Charles were walking back along the sands with Sam asleep in Charles arms.

"come on lets get back to the hotel." Charles whispered in to molly's ear and the three of them walked back to the B&B and Charles tucked Sam up in his bed

 **Hope you enjoy this story. I haven't been writing in a while as i have been manic with uni work but as i am almost finished then i thought i would publish the first chapter of a story that i have had on my mind for a while. as always all charaters belong to the wonderful tony grounds. Enjoy Duck mad girl x**


	2. chapter 2 summmer holiadays part 2

Molly awoke just before daybreak with the light just starting to stream through the small crack in the curtains. She gently eased out of the bed as not to wake Charles and went to put the kettle on. She made herself a cup of tea and Charles a cup of coffee. She knew that Charles would probably hate it as it was only bog standard instant coffee.

Charles awoke as molly placed the mug on the cabinet beside the bed.

"morning" he smiled and took a glug of the coffee molly had just made, and instantly pulled a face . "blah that molly is what you might call rank"

"Charles ... never ... ever ... say ... that again" she laughed "and stop being a coffee snob this aint the Savoy"

"me a coffee snob I just have good taste" Charles replied mock hurt.

"whatever" molly laughed and then toned it down as Sam stirred in the bed next to them.

They snuggled down back under the covers and put the small television that was in the room on quiet

Later

The three of them went down for their breakfast. There was a good choice of cereals and fruit and Charles was a little happier as he was able to have what he considered "proper" coffee for his breakfast. Sam and molly both made a B-line for the coco-pops and Charles started laughing

"you and your blood coco-pops obsession, your as bad as Sam"

" well out in afghan it was the best thing that was remotely like chocolate I could get .

" but you can have proper chocolate now"

"I know but I still like coco-pops"

After breakfast they checked out of the little B&B and Charles suggested they take a little detour and go to a little shopping outlet park on the way back home.

"do we have to go shopping daddy" Sam wined

"yes we do Sam, you need some new shoes for school and we also need to get grandpa's birthday present don't we" Charles replied in his captain's stern voice

"but Daddy I hate shopping" Sam continued in a melodramatic voice.

"tell you what Sam" molly started to bargain with Sam "if you are good and try on the shoes and get your granddad a nice birthday present I will get you a big ice cream ok"

"yay ice cream" Sam cheered

"blackmail nice touch" Charles laughed

"well I have had lots of practice trying to convince the little bleeders back home to do stuff they didn't want to do"

"DADDY lets go" Sam chanted pulling at his dads arm

"someone's keen" Charles laughed as he strapped Sam in to his car seat.


	3. chapter 3 shoes and shopping

Molly awoke just before daybreak with the light just starting to stream through the small crack in the curtains. She gently eased out of the bed as not to wake Charles and went to put the kettle on. She made herself a cup of tea and Charles a cup of coffee. She knew that Charles would probably hate it as it was only bog standard instant coffee.

Charles awoke as molly placed the mug on the cabinet beside the bed.

"morning" he smiled and took a glug of the coffee molly had just made, and instantly pulled a face . "blah that molly is what you might call rank"

"Charles ... never ... ever ... say ... that again" she laughed "and stop being a coffee snob this aint the Savoy"

"me a coffee snob I just have good taste" Charles replied mock hurt.

"whatever" molly laughed and then toned it down as Sam stirred in the bed next to them.

They snuggled down back under the covers and put the small television that was in the room on quiet

Later

The three of them went down for their breakfast. There was a good choice of cereals and fruit and Charles was a little happier as he was able to have what he considered "proper" coffee for his breakfast. Sam and molly both made a B-line for the coco-pops and Charles started laughing

"you and your blood coco-pops obsession, your as bad as Sam"

" well out in afghan it was the best thing that was remotely like chocolate I could get .

" but you can have proper chocolate now"

"I know but I still like coco-pops"

After breakfast they checked out of the little B&B and Charles suggested they take a little detour and go to a little shopping outlet park on the way back home.

"do we have to go shopping daddy" Sam wined

"yes we do Sam, you need some new shoes for school and we also need to get grandpa's birthday present don't we" Charles replied in his captain's stern voice

"but Daddy I hate shopping" Sam continued in a melodramatic voice.

"tell you what Sam" molly started to bargain with Sam "if you are good and try on the shoes and get your granddad a nice birthday present I will get you a big ice cream ok"

"yay ice cream" Sam cheered

"blackmail nice touch" Charles laughed

"well I have had lots of practice trying to convince the little bleeders back home to do stuff they didn't want to do"

"DADDY lets go" Sam chanted pulling at his dads arm

"someone's keen" Charles laughed as he strapped Sam in to his car seat.

They arrived at the Clarkes Village just after 11 and headed straight to the Clarkes shop for Sam's shoes.

" Wow this place is huge" Molly exclaimed as they walked through the door.

They got Sam's feet measured and managed to find a pair of shoes that fitted Sam and that he considered to be "cool" and molly also managed to find a few pairs of shoes that she liked.

After they got the shoes they carried on looking around the small village of shops and went to get a coffee and a ice cream for Sam which he made sure molly hadn't forgotten about.

"you Sam 'ave a good memory... what flavour do you want" molly laughed.

"Strawberry" Sam shouted "please" he added after his dad gave him one of his stern looks often given to the solders in his section.

Sam somehow managed to get ice cream all down his top and up to his elbows, it all ways amazed molly how someone so small could make so much mess.

"come on scamp lets get you cleaned up" Charles said leading his son out of the coffee shop and towards the toilets by his shoulder the only bit of Sam that didn't have sticky ice cream on.

"your prepared for anything" molly laughed as Charles pulled out a clean top and pair of shorts and a pack of baby wipes from the back pack he had brought out with him.

"molly I am a captain of the British army, I have to be prepared for anything especially with messy 5 year old little boys" Charles told molly slightly sarcastically

They left molly looking around one of the shops where she managed to find a dress that she had been looking at in London but didn't want to pay the £150 price tag now it was down to £75 which was a much better price molly thought.

They spent another hour or so looking around the shops and then finally headed back to the car and set off towards Bath, there was hardly any traffic on the roads so it only took around a hour or so.

They dropped Sam off home at his mothers, molly stayed in the car whilst Charles carried a whipped out Sam in too the house as molly still felt like Rebecca was looking down at her because of who she was where she came from, the fact that Charles now loved her.

"Sam alright" molly asked as Charles climbed back in to the car and started the engine.

"sound a sleep" he replied kissing her half on her lips half on her cheek, "listen I am going to see if I can get a table at the Royal oak for tonight"

"oh not tonight Charles I am wiped cant we just order something in and snuggle on the sofa with a DVD"

"sure" he smiled "when have you got to be back in London" he asked as they pulled up outside the house..

"not sure yet" molly yawned

They ordered cheesy pizza and put on romantic comedy Leap Year.

 **The Clarkes Village is a Outlet shopping Park near Glastonbury and Bridgewater. it is on the sight of the old Clarkes Shoe Factory and The Clarkes Family Home. Enjoy and don't forget to rate and Review**

 **Duckmadgirl xx**


	4. Chapter 4 comeing home

It had been almost a week since the trip to Weston and molly was packing to go back to London for a bit.

"Don't go Molly. Stay please" Charles asked

"Charles I am going back to London for a few weeks and then I will be back down"

"I didn't mean it like that, stay for good move in"

"what are you serious" molly asked shocked

"yeah I mean all this tooing and throing back and forth to London is pointless."

Molly sat on the edge of the bed and put down the top she had folded for the fifth time

"Charles that's a big step moving in together and anyway this 'aint even your house its your parents what will they say if I suddenly rock up with all my possessions"

"I have already asked them, anyway they are hardly ever hear they spend most of their time in their house in Italy or on cruse ships"

Molly agreed to think about it and Charles offered to drive her to London he needed to run some errands in London anyway. As they pulled off the M4 and headed for the east end molly broke the silence.

"okay I will move down to Bath"

"how much time do you need to sort everything out" Charles asked

"dunno " she replied "I would like to spend a bit of time with my family, we could do it when I next come down in a few weeks"

They spent the rest of the journey in relative silence until Charles pulled up outside the Dawes block

"do you want me to come in with you?" Charles asked turning to look at molly

"no" she replied quickly "not today but if your staying in London then can you come tomorrow I will tell mum and dad tonight" she smiled and kissed Charles on the cheek as she got out of the car.

molly had barely opened the front door and walked in when around four of her siblings dived on her

"MOLLLY !" they all shouted

"mowe mowe" the youngest member of the Dawes clan toddled up to her before she had the chance to sit down.

"hello molls" her mum said walking in from the kitchen "cuppa tea lovely"

"yes please I am gasping... 'ear where's dad"

"where do you think"

"well I need to talk to you and dad about something"

"what is it love"

Molly could see her mum wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying

" MUM hello I am moving out in a few weeks"

"sorry what was that" her mum said turning around

"I am moving out, going down to Bath to live with Charles, he is coning over at tea time tomorrow"

"why are you not happy with us hear"

"mum of course I like it hear but I am 22 years old and I share a room with my 12 year old kid sister I need my own space and I cant afford to keep traveling to bath every other week to see Charles"

"oh Right" her mum looked down and a bit sad

" and anyway wouldn't you be happy of the extra room for the other sprogletts and one less mouth to feed"

Molly gave her mum a big hug and took her mug of tea in to the living room and sat on the sofa next to her littlest brother who was engrossed in some bizarre children's program on the telly which molly couldn't understand


	5. Chapter 5 moving out

It didn't take molly long to pack up her stuff, having to share a room and only living in a pokey 3 bedroom maisonette she learnt far too quickly that she couldn't have too much stuff. Whilst packing up she came across a old picture album shoved down the back the draws containing pictures of her old life. The blond haired party girl who would have a go at anyone who crossed her. Pictures of her and proud Mary pissed in some club, Artan with his arm around her like he owned her. As the photo album went on molly could see how unhappy she was, one of her 18th birthday before she had joined the army molly could see all the broken dreams behind the forced smile. She threw it in to the bottom of one the boxes.

Just then her phone buzzed with a text telling her that he was on his way from his hotel, he had come up yesterday to run a few errands in London he had said that he should be around 15 minuets.

Molly shoved her phone in to her bag and with her sisters help carried the last of the boxes downstairs.

"you all packed then molls" nan shouted from the living room

"yeah I fink so nan" she shouted back

Just then Dave Dawes came in off the balcony where he had been smoking wearing a dirty old t-shirt and his underpants

"oh dad cant you go and put some half decent clothes on" molly yelled "Charles will be hear soon and I doubt he'll want to see you in your pants"

"Why? Do you think we are to low to meet your fella like this. Think we're not good enough for you anymore"

"no dad its about decency and you aint decent dad. And yeah I am ashamed of you right now as you look and sound pissed" molly yelled as she stormed out of the house and saw Charles pull up in the small car park.

Molly opened the door "mum Charles is 'ear I am going down to meet him."

She ran down to meet him, he caught her in his arms and lifted he up and winced. Even though it had been over a year since that nightmarish day when he had been shot and almost died his scar still twinged

"you need to see the doctor about that" molly said as she kissed him

"later I promise ... you all set?"

"yeah my stuff is all in the house. You will have to excuse the mess its a bit of a shit hole up there"

"I think I have seen worse."

Molly lead Charles upstairs to the house and in to the dawes family home.

"mum I am going to take these boxes down with Charles"

There were only 4 boxes of molly's stuff so with the help of Bella so they only needed to make one trip.

They stayed and had a drink but molly made her excuses for them to leave. Her Dad had become even more trolleyed than he had been earlier that day and had began to spout the racist right wing Prejudice remarks he usually came out with when he had been drinking

"bye Molly, you're always welcome here" Belinda said almost crying and holding her daughter tight.

"mum I am only moving to Bath not mars, I will come and visit" molly laughed wiping her mothers eyes

"don't worry Mrs Dawes she will be fine" Charles said holding molly's shoulders

Down in the car molly gave Charles the biggest hug

"sorry about Dad he can be a little bit... sorry a big twat at times"

"Don't worry about it molly I am not that bothered and its nothing that I haven't heard before

She could have kissed him.

 **please review this chapter just so I know that you are loving the story but more importantly seeing the story Duckmadgirl x**


	6. Chapter 6 welcome to Bath

Charles pulled up outside the James family home, molly had only met Charles's parents once before and they had welcomed her with open arms.

"you ok molly" Charles whispered as he led her through the front door.

"MOLLY!" Sam shouted before molly had chance to take her coat off Sam handed molly a card "welcome to your new home" he said nervously looking to his Dad for comfort and reassurance

"molly its good to see you, I hope you will feel at home here" Charles mum Elizabeth smiled as she came out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs James" molly replied still a little on edge

"its lizzie please when I hear Mrs James I look for my mother-in-law"

" oh come off it mum granny wasn't that bad" Charles smiled

Sam bounded into the kitchen and dragged molly in to the front room to meet the rest of the James family as they had held a small party for molly. She met Charles's younger brother peter and older sister Kathrine

Molly managed to sneak out and went upstairs where Charles found her sat in there room.

"you ok molly"

"yeah just a little overwhelmed"

"I did try to warn mum that you would be"

Thankfully most of Charles Extended family had gone leaving his parents and his brother and sister and their retrospective spouses to talk about what first attracted molly to Charles.

" well it was when he first walked out on to the airfield at Brize and started yelling at us all, but when I really fell for him was when he made me do that duet with him"

They spent the rest of the evening talking, Charles's younger brother dug out the family photo album containing baby pictures of Charles that molly found hilarious especially one of Charles plastered in makeup and pink girly stuff at around 5 years of age.

" I am so going to get you" Charles said through gritted teeth towards his brother

"don't be like that to me, it was Kat that covered you in all of that girly stuff"

"actually peter he did it to himself , he raided my makeup bag claiming he wanted to be a sugar plum fairy"

Molly laughed "aww ickel Charles wanted to be a faewie"

"you'll pay for that later" Charles whispered seductively in to her ear.

Later that night molly and Charles were snuggled down together when molly sat bolt upright

"you ok molly" Charles whispered

"yeah its fine, its just that its a bit strange seeing all of my stuff hear"

" It will do to begin with" he said holding her in his arms.

The pair snuggled down and spent the rest of the night snuggled down with only each others company


	7. Chapter 7 irish suprisies

Molly was sat in a little café in the centre of Dublin nursing a hot chocolate. She was waiting for Charles who had stopped at a little antique shop. Molly starred out of the window. It was wet and miserable. She took a deep glug of her drink when Charles walked in. He ordered a drink for himself and a fresh hot chocolate for molly.

"did you get what you wanted" molly asked as the waitress placed the drinks on the table.

"I did indeed" he smiled and sipped his coffee

"well what is it" molly asked curiously wondering what had taken him so long to get as she couldn't see any bags

"never mind, its a surprise" Charles smiled

Molly relented and gave up. She knew that Charles would never break and tell her what he had brought she sat and finished her drink wondering what Charles had brought. They spent the rest of the day looking around the town centre before heading back to their hotel .

The following day the weather had improved slightly and Charles was driving them in to the hilly countryside that surrounded Dublin. They checked out of the hotel and Charles and booked a room in a little B&B in the country. As they were staying on the other side of the country it took over a hour to get there especially as Charles didn't take any of the main roads and went along narrow winding country lanes.

Charles stopped at a small café in a little village that was in a beautiful valley with a little waterfall trickling down the hill side. The clouds had rolled in and a misty rain had started to fall. Charles lead molly over to the small stream that the waterfall trickled in to

"Charles its bloody freezing why the hell have we stopped here" molly said slightly angry and heading back towards the car.

"molly wait please" Charles called after her and managed to catch hold of her hand as she walked past.

"Charles I am freezing " molly called still heading back towards the car

"will you marry me " he called after her.

"what" molly cried turning around slowly to face Charles

" I said will you marry me?" Charles replied and walked over to molly and handed her a small black box, inside which was a Irish Claddagh ring with a heart shaped diamond in the centre.

"Charles its beautiful... yes" she said kissing "but can we go and get a hot chocolate as I am bloody freezing


End file.
